The War of Angels
by trythepoisonapple
Summary: Martha Jones is gone and the Doctor decides to investigate one of his most mysterious enemies...the Weeping Angels. Takes place between "Voyage of the Damned" and "Partners in Crime". Each chapter will be a mini adventure/cross-over.
1. Prologue

The Doctor stepped into the TARDIS after a difficult Christmas. He had just saved London from yet another Christmas disaster, and the ground was painted white by the snow-like debris from the Titanic's descent into Earth's atmosphere. He was feeling okay about himself...for the first time since Martha Jones had left. As he wandered around the console room, his eyes wandered to his memory chest.

"Well, I've got a bit of time to spare here, might as well give it a look," the Doctor exclaimed as he sat on the floor with the large chest in his lap, and he began to rummage through his mementos. Although he lingered on a few items which started to tear his hearts to pieces, he came across a DVD he had kept as a souvenir from his adventures with the mysterious Sally Sparrow.

He stood rapidly and popped the DVD into a tiny slip in the console. His face appeared on the screen and he tousled his hair as he watched himself on the screen. "Yep, that's me," he sighed as he watched.

"Yep, that's me," screen Doctor said right after.

"I look good," the Doctor smiled.

"Yes, I do," said the screen Doctor.

The Doctor chortled and looked around, only to find that he was still alone. Hanging his head slightly, he turned back toward the screen as the TV-him continued with the seemingly one-sided conversation. When Martha's face appeared on the screen, he fast forwarded until she had disappeared again. He didn't want to relive her goodbye at the moment. When he returned the DVD to full speed, he cocked his head slightly.

"Very complicated," said screen Doctor.

"And here comes the wibbly-wobbly part, yeah?" the Doctor sighed as he sat on the nearby chair, throwing his feet up and reclining as the screen-him tried to explain but began to ramble. The Doctor tuned out until he heard the words "the Angels have the phone box."

"The Angels...still don't fully understand what they are," the Doctor said as he sat up slowly, staring at the screen.

"Creatures from another world," screen Doctor replied.

"Creatures made of stone..."

"Only when you see them."

"See it still doesn't make sense," said the Doctor as he tousled his hair again.

"Lonely assassins they used to be called..."

The Doctor began to pace as he re-listened to his entire explanation of how the Angels work.

"Don't even blink. Blink and you're dead..."

The Doctor looked up with a smirk.

"You know what?" he exclaimed as he turned toward the console, "Time to give Sally Sparrow a visit." He threw a switch and the TARDIS spun into flight.


	2. Flight of the Sparrow

Sally closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. Clutching a case of books in her arm, she began to walk more briskly, as the evening autumn air nipped at her nose. She walked straight into the shop and set her books down on the counter. In the back she heard a video playing. Sally unwrapped her scarf as she walked back, and laughed to find Larry watching a familiar Easter egg.

"What's this about?" Sally laughed as she kissed Larry on the forehead.

He looked up, dazed, and replied, "Oh? Hello, sorry yeah, just felt like watching I guess. Dunno why. It felt like the DVD was calling me to be watched."

"The DVD was calling you?" Sally smirked, holding a DVD to her ear. "No, I don't hear anything Larry. Now turn it off before the video drives you mad. Don't want you having any more of those nightmares."

Larry frowned up at her, "They weren't nightmares, I just had a twitch or two in my sleep."

Sally laughed as she reached for the TV, "Yeah, for a whole month. Now come on then, we've got work to do. All of those book on the counter need to be put in..."

As she turned the power on the TV off, she heard a familiar noise. Larry looked up at well and they stared at each other, as they soaked in the whirring noise they swore they had heard before. The noise slowly faded away, and a bell announced the arrival of someone in their store.

"Hello?" a familiar voice yelled out.

"Doctor!" Sally cried out. She ran to the front of the store and gave him a hug without hesitation.

The Doctor jumped and responded with "Oh, yes it's nice to see you too Sally."

Sally stepped back. "Sorry," she replied, "It's just that, all this time we never knew if the blue box ever got back to you."

"Oh!" he exclaimed, "Oh, sorry, I guess I never really realized that. Because you saw me, but that was earlier in my timeline...sorry."

"Ah it's alright," Sally smiled, "Well you made it out of the 60's then. What brings you here?"

The Doctor frowned and gestured towards the back of the store. Sally nodded and the three of them sat down in the back, with the Doctor facing Sally and Larry. "I need information on the Weeping Angels," the Doctor began.

Sally cocked her head slightly and responded, "What? I thought you knew all about them?"

The Doctor ran a hand through his hair, "Well, I do. But only what I've read. The first time I had ever seen an Angel in person was the day that I got zapped back in time without my TARDIS."

"TARDIS?" Larry asked.

"The blue box," the Doctor explained.

Sally sat up, "Oh your time machine! But what could we know that's different from what you know?"

"You had more time to observe them. You survived an attack without being touched and you probably got a better look at them."

"Yeah..." Sally slouched.

"Well?" the Doctor asked.

Sally stood up and grabbed a box off a shelf. She handed it to the Doctor. He opened it quizzically, and was surprised to find a collection of pictures and articles. As he picked up the first one, he was shocked to find articles about "Statues gone missing; heist or prank?" and "Missing family, crazy neighbor blames statue".

"They're moving," Sally explained. "Every time we think they're responsible for something, we make sure we keep it in this box. It started out with just a missing person or two, but now more people are disappearing."

Larry interjected, "And the history books, tell him about the history books."

The Doctor stared at him, "History books? What about them."

"Right," Sally sighed, "We've been looking at history books for any famous people who mysteriously disappear, and then we research the area for stone statues. The results have been quite stunning..." She handed the Doctor a large world history book, with various pages bookmarked. The Doctor flipped it open and began to read. "Amelia Earhart?" he asked with a laugh. "Why her? She was on a plane?"

Sally sat down again after shuffling through more articles on the shelf. "We found a report that upon her departure from Lae in New Guinea, a local who had assisted in filling her craft with gas gave her a small stone statue, traditionally assumed to give good luck. A guardian angel of sorts..."

The Doctor gaped at her, then stared back at the book. "Oh Amelia..."

"Yeah, and then we found this, describing the natives on an island called Nauru, right on Amelia's path to the Howland Island. It describes the natives and how they were not surprised when the first Westerner John Fearn arrived. We believed she lived among the natives for the rest of her life," Sally explained.

"So did the Angel get her or..." the Doctor asked.

"The whole plane," Sally answered, without waiting to hear his whole question.

"The whole plane?"

"Yes," Sally sighed. "We believe that smaller statues have slightly different powers. That they can displace things rather than people."

"Which explains those random spots where people report things just disappearing and never to be seen again," Larry interjected, proud to help Sally explain to the Doctor.

"Right, like 'The Devil's Tramping Ground' in North Carolina," the Doctor replied with a sigh.

Sally smiled, "So you've heard of it?"

"Oh yes," the Doctor said as he stood, "Alright, grab a coat, let's go."

"Go?" Sally laughed, "Where?"

"North Carolina..."

"What, right now?" Sally frowned, "It's almost night and it's rather late to be catching a plane...oh."

"Oh?" Larry asked, scratching his head.

"He's got a time machine Larry!" she laughed, "it won't be night when we arrive huh? Might not even be this year."

"You catch on fast," the Doctor replied, "I like you. Alright, shall we be off?"

"Eh, you can go with him if you want Sally, just be careful," Larry said as he leaned back in the chair.

Sally spun her head around as she approached the doorway, where the Doctor had already made his way outside. "Aren't you coming Larry?"

"Nah," he replied, "not my speed. But you go ahead and call me if you find anything."

"Will do," Sally said with a smirk.

She rushed at the doorway and found herself face to face with that crazy blue box again, the one that was bigger on the inside. The Doctor opened the door and held out a hand.

"Alright, Sally Sparrow, let's go find some angels."


End file.
